Adult Dragon Age 2  Gratitude
by Sgt-Sparki
Summary: Bethany/fem-OC elf; After a hasted escape from Tevinter slavers, Bethany is accompanied by a female elf. The liberated but shattered slave wishes to share her deepest gratitude and affection for the beautiful Fereldan. SMUT/sex-warning; f/f romance.


**Dragon Age 2 - Gratitude**

Rating: +18; **Adult Content**!

Type: One-Shot/Short-Story. F / F

Supplemental warning: Aside to adult content, this story also contains suggestive themes around the "severe elven servitude ideology" lore of Dragon Age, which may be slightly disturbing to certain readers. In other words, slavery is a major content of this one-shot story.

Disclaimer: Hawke, Bethany and several others are characters of the game "Dragon Age II", developed and published by Electronic Arts/Bioware.

The female elf, Rithelye Enri, is a randomly generated original character for this story. This story is only a fictional romantic confrontation between Bethany and the OC Enri and is thus for **mature and adult audiences only**.

Author's Notes: Yet again, I was in the mood of writing another naughty and trashy smut story. Alike my previous f/f intention, women are fun to write about. If you like, please comment and review/critique. Please feel no dismay should your review be negative.

English is no longer my main language, so I wish to apologize for the moments of false dictions. I was not insisting to writing another story in this fashion but the last one proved to be interesting for several readers and I was in the mood again after all. I hope this one is interesting - although I am certain that this one is a bit edgy on the plot's flow. Anyhow, I enjoy writing such.

Remember, this is intentional smutty-kink - although it does contain some plot than just being a sex bomb. Note that this story does contain an introduction before the "fun"… so if you want to get right to it, scroll down until it gets interesting.

"Another story again? Well, this should be _informative_…"

- Fenris, the Elf Warrior

The characters involved in this romantic short story

are

the sister of Hawke and apostate mage,

Bethany Hawke;

And

a liberated female elf slave,

Rithelye Enri;

Also starring (no smut involvement)

Fem/rogue Hawke

And several other characters from the game

- **Haste** -

= Darktown - Outer ring - Night =

After accepting a seemingly mediocre task from a dwarf merchant, the entourage engaged an investigation regarding the retrieval of missing cargo. Despite all the tight regulations of the Kirkwall docks, the dwarf's cargo had gone out of sight. After a day's work of negotiating with informants in Lowtown, the entourage had found authentic leads to the outer district of Darktown.

By now, the dreaded region was covered by the blanket of night. Not even the moon dared its shimmering glow this cycle of the week. As of now, the entourage now wished it had not dared this task as well. The discovery of the cargo's location led the group into a hideout full of thugs. Not only this, the exposed cargo consisted _goods_ one would not have expected… A load of the dangerous [i]Dwarf Dust[/i] drug, contrabands of blood-enchanted weaponry and a few slaves for the brutes.

It became clear that the dwarf knew the true content of his missing cargo. Apparently, these thugs were hirelings of another competing dwarf. Yet, this did not matter anymore as it was clear that this task was too difficult for the entourage to handle alone. Despite the arrival of a rather meaningless guardsman patrol, the entourage was outnumbered. Whether the patrol's arrival was pure luck or not, nobody cared but accepted the reality.

Although able to stand their grounds, the entourage found themselves back-to-back with the guardsmen in a desperate and wild skirmish of blades, arrows and forbidden magic. Bloodspill was everywhere. Battle cries changed into screams and there was seemingly no end to the onslaught. There was no chance to abandon hope itself for this battle too fast and too brutal.

As a Guard-Captain, Aveline Vallen ordered the sergeant and his two subordinates to stay close to their designated partner. The entourage consisted of Hawke, her apostate sister Bethany, the lyrium-infused elf warrior Fenris and another apostate named Anders.

The thugs happened to be loyalists and merceneries of an unknown Tevinter cartel operating in the underworld of Kirkwall. Despite consisting of brutes, armored henchmen and skirmish archers, the entourage's foes were formidable combatants and well organized.

Perceiving a desperate opportunity, Bethany's older sister urged her to flee as her exhaustion and sustained injuries were soon to jeopardize the entourage. The thugs managed to kidnap all but one slave who was captivated and masked tightly in an empty sack of rice, blindly running about the area. Aside to being barefoot, one could only perceive what happened to be a blinded and subdued skinny human woman running about the area.

The apostate mage ultimately decided to flee when Aveline barked straight at her. Bethany was certain that their chances would truly wither if she were to leave them behind but she had no choice. Lastly, Hawke's younger sister fled, dragging the slave along the tight alleys.

_Later that night…_

For almost a hour straight, the two escapees had been running away through mere endless mazes of tight corridors and narrow alleys until the passages became wider. The subdued slave could see nothing but darkness, walking for an eternity on sore feet and stumbling against anything as the dragging hand kept pulling.

The two were out of breath and exhausted. Their legs were heavy and almost unresponsive. Bethany gasped audibly while frequently trying to foresee what lied ahead. As she gazed their surroundings, the apostate mage noticed the surfaces of the high complexes less dirty and ran-down. A gush of air blew across her skin, cooling the sweat upon her forehead.

The captivated elf then blindly bumped against the back of the taller being she could not see. Obviously, her invisible counterpart and guidance stopped. The elf fell to the knees, feeling the mass of pebbles but also well-placed large cobble stones.

When the Fereldan woman licked her limp, she felt a sore burn as well as the slight taste of iron. She felt pulsing pressure upon her cheek; obviously the result of when her met the blunt side of own staff due to a clumsily performance of swinging around. Almost forgetting the subdued person she had been dragging along for a long time, she urged the person to cower closer and behind a large crate.

The fabric of the sack was too thick to rip by hand, but at least the being beneath it could still breathe. Leather bands were well tied around the slender frame of the slave. Bethany figured it was best to reach a safe haven before attempting to free this poor being that cowered very close against her side. The Fereldan revealed her pity by embracing the captivated slave with her left arm.

Bethany looked around. There was no sign of any suspicious followers. The two had been noticed by a selected few, but the Fereldan frequently took care of avoiding direct contact. Other than the gazes from occasional figures on the main streets and other shady figures, she managed to evade the chance of people glimpsing upon whom she was dragging along.

Using this opportunity, she decided to give not only herself but the subdued slave a moment of recovery. The husky exhales coming from the sacked being was a hint well enough to prove how much terror she had experienced. The poor human must have been of young age, judging both size and stature.

The young Fereldan gazed once more upon the walls of the buildings that surrounded them. The grand complexes and massive structures began to chime familiarities in her mind.

"Th-This is [i]Lowtown[/i]… I know where we are… C-Come, come…", the accented Fereldan gently urged the weakened slave to stand up again, "We cannot stay for too long - We are almost in safety. I know a place nearby."

However, when Bethany tried to stand up, she immediately felt the gentle weight against her side and caught the being before she fell to the floor. The captivated slave found no further strength. The Fereldan slipped once more to the ground while holding herself up by the staff. To a point, she not only felt sorry for the liberated slave but understood her exhaustion, as these two had been on the run for a dreadful long time.

The Fereldan lifted her head and looked at the night sky that was nothing but a void. She could not even see anything that sparkled in the resemblance of stars. Bethany immediately dropped her view and closed her eyes. She remembered never to look up into the night sky as it recalled nightmares of the Fade.

Deepest concerns filled her heart when she thought of the _friends_ that she had left behind and how they desperately fought as she fled with the slave. She began to question herself for her weakness… her cowardice. Her attire featured several cuts and light lacerations to the skin; yet regarding her psyche, it had suffered deeper wounds than reality.

_Hawke…_

Bethany gathered what was left of her courage, forcing herself to her weary legs by pulling her body up by the staff while lifting the exhausted slave. The being was surprisingly light. They could not rest here, for it was far too unsafe for two exhausted female individuals to be lingering in the streets of Lowtown.

_We're not far from the hideout..._

- **Servitude** -

The Fereldan suddenly woke up when she heard movement and the sudden thuds of wooden planks falling to the dirty ground. The moment her senses returned, she immediately paralyzed; biting her teeth together as she felt the sensation of a thousand nails poking her body from all sides.

Her physical position was not the smartest unfortunately. The Fereldan's back was arced against the wall with buttocks upon the dirty ground. Despite the searing pains, she did the only thing she could do: Gentle and controlled breathing. It took several moments until the pain ultimately began to fade away.

It took Bethany some time to recognize the surroundings. The hideout happened to be an abandoned cellar that was only accessible through very secluded opening. Hawke's entourage had used this cellar as a small refuge whenever the streets of the night were too unsafe and the return to their uncle's house was proven a voyage too dangerous. The actual floor comprised of dirt and little weeds that had found ways to grow in this little desolate area.

The ceiling itself was rather low and the walls comprised of large cobble stones. The cellar did not really offer much leeway even for the Fereldan when standing. The secluded room had several broken crates that acted as makeshift storages for provisions and bandages. Bethany noticed rubble and a dusty crate to her left side. The cellar itself was dark but the eye could still distinguish figures and forms.

Once Bethany was able to move, she straightened her back upon the wall. Spotting the _sack _just two meters away coming back to life, Bethany immediately noticed the rotten wooden planks on the ground just nearby. The sacked being must have kicked them down after coming back to consciousness. The liberated slave rested upon a makeshift bed that consisted of planks and a raggedy sheet.

The captivated being began to moan, most likely becoming aware of the dark world within an enclosed sack. Bethany gathered herself and crawled upon the dirt. Her leggings rubbed audibly as she approached the moving sack. The captured slave froze the moment she noticed noise and cowered against the broken crates against the wall.

"Please…", the accented Fereldan whispered, "I will not harm you. Stay cowlm, I only wish to free you of your captivity. I promise."

It took the sacked being some time until the hasted breathing stopped. Bethany continued her approach until she was close enough. After carefully urging the captured to lean forward, Bethany then examined the leather belts. The fabrics were quite thick as she had perceived before and it would take some time for the nimble knife she possessed to cut through it.

Deciding to perform a faster method, the Fereldan stretched her left index, middle finger and thumb while folding the others inwards.

She then slowly rotated her left hand in a counter-clockwise motion just over reams. The sacked slave breathed uneasily as several seconds went by. With a sudden hand movement, Bethany swung her hand to left, unintentionally smacking it against the adjacent broken crate.

"Ooooww…", Bethany cried lightly, "Every bloody time!", and flung her left hand many times back and forth. The knuckles stung with pain.

However, the spell she performed proved to be accurate. It was imperative that the Fereldan was focused on her intention as a single distraction and irregularity could have easily severed flesh and bone.

The leather belts fell to the floor and the Fereldan was finally able to pull the dreaded rice sack off the head of the being. Using both of her hands, Bethany gently urged the slave to move her hand through the slits of the sack's _sleeves_ and ultimately threw away the bag.

The moment the young lady lifted her head to the human, the Fereldan woman instantly recognize the slender face with ears extruding far beyond the expectation of a human appearance. No, this being was an elven female; a young lady with short, dark chestnut hair and single braids.

The elven being had fair skin whose contrast was tainted by fine dirt and possibly days-long deprivation of bathing. She was of a lithe frame and her pointy ears revealed thin cuts. It was simple to see that the elf was notably smaller in size as opposed to the human Fereldan. The visible calves and feet were much dirtier. There was faint stench of sweat and filth that surrounded the smaller being. Her soiled face was free of any tribal or cultural markings, easily hinting that she was not a dale-borne but one of the millions who grew up in alienages somewhere throughout Thedas.

The elf's clothes were made of a raggedy beige fabric sown as a tunic and something one could probably perceive as an apron. Thick robust weeds were tied around her waist, holding the pieces of clothing together.

Bethany immediately paralyzed the moment their eyes crossed each others' path the first time. The elf's eyes were notably larger than the Fereldan's and they were deep blue - but the moment of the enthralling stare suddenly ended when the elf hid her face and cowered away slightly.

"No - No… It is all right. You… Do you have a name?"

The elf looked back at Bethany yet did not answer.

"I will not harm you… I was there with an entourage who discovered you and your brethren in the hand of Tevinter henchmen. We decided to act. I do not know if my friends are still alive, but we decided to do what was needed to save you. Unfortunately, the henchmen were able to flee with your brethren… I was too weak to fight on, so my friends ordered me to take you to safety… - But do say… Do you have a name?"

The lithe being observed the Fereldan for a long time. Unknown to the human, the elf could not hinder her inner enthrallment. The human was obviously taller and had a round face that reflected an utter perfection of beauty in the eyes of the elf. Her counterpart had black wavy hair that went to the shoulders as well as patterned red scarf. The Fereldan's shoulders and cleavage were openly exposed. The rest of her body was covered by a light leather attire with beige and green stripes as well as a thin chainmail that went from the lower bust line to her knees.

Yet, the leather attire of this young woman had many cuts that revealed red lacerations and marks upon the skin. The human moaned as she massaged her bruised shoulder and other regions that were likely injured. The pain must have been so strong that it even shrouded her mind for a considerable moment. The taller being rubbed her bruised cheek as she began to ramble about things.

"It appears we were lucky. None of the bloody Tevinter men followed us. I suppose our friends were able to hold them off. This place here is an old hideout we used to accommodate when the streets were not too dangerous", the Fereldan continued with her accented tongue, "Maker's blessing that nobody approached us ever since we have been running through the dark alleys of Kirkwall. I would have been too weak to defend us and I do not know if you would have been able to run with that sack over your head. We are -"

"Enri…", the elf suddenly said but kept her gaze upon the dirty floor.

"I… beg your pardon? What is an _En-ree_? Oh, that is your -"

"Rithelye Enri… So is my name -", Enri stammered slowly; but then her tone became anxious and fast, " Y-You don't have to call me that way - You can call me as you l-like…"

"I see… Enri. Pleasure to meet you. I… wish it were under better circumstances."

"What is your name -", there was moment of joy in Enri's face before it vanished as she suddenly raised her hand before her mouth, "I-I'm sorry. Y-Your name need not be said - I have heard it is very rude to question this…"

"Why", Bethany wove her hand in a welcoming gesture, "I will not hurt you. Of course you may ask. My name is Bethany Hawke. I am an apo- N-Never mind. Enri, tell me, how did you land in a crate full of people and contraband cargo?"

"I… I don't know, serah. I… don't know… But you saved me - I…"

"You do not need to be formal, Enri. I only did what the entourage -"

The elf suddenly grasped the hand of the Fereldan, immediately pulling it closer to her cheek and her lips. The human was startled for the moment as she had no clue how to respond to the elf's over-thankfulness, until a strange tension went through Bethany's body to the ends of her hand. The feeling shared both pain and bliss… Bethany immediately retracted her hands and pushed away the lithe being.

"W-What are you -?", Bethany whispered as she crawled away from the elf when she felt another pain spike through her left hand.

The Fereldan unknowingly had placed her palm upon a shattered piece of wood. She moved away more, pushing other wooden planks to the side as achieved some distance from the elf.

"Pl-Please, you must forgive me… I…", the soft voice replied to the Fereldan, "I am…"

"I can sense it… _Magic_", Bethany carefully proclaimed, "You are… a -"

"N-No… I am not a mage… W-Well - Apostate… As… As much as you are… I can sense it in you even though you try to suppress it. I cannot explain it, but I simply caused it to resurface against your will. I-I did not mean to harm you, serah", Enri nervously explained while forcing herself to never gaze into the Fereldan's eyes, "I am a slave… one that serves one's desire. One's innermost pleasures -"

Bethany interrupted her, "But I can sense your attunement, Enri. You… You have an attunement to _blood_… _Blood Magic_! I may be a mage, but I would rather die than fall to such evil."

The elf lowered her head in deep shame, sensing the hostility coming from the human before her. Strangely, Bethany could not say another word as she slowly began to understand that this frail being was nothing different than her.

"I never intended to…", she paused, hesitantly reached for the Fereldan's bleeding palm and then began to massage the backside of her hand, "harm you, s-serah. I've been abandoned as my parents have discovered my _tainted_ blood. I have been a slave ever since I began to perceive this world with young eyes. I've always been _alone_…"

Bethany's left hand tingled. The thin flow of blood slowly began to retreat into the wound. The elf spoke forth as the red lacerated rift of the palm began to shrink.

"I… I am a pleasure slave, serah. I have been abducted from the alienage of Isben, a city amidst an Antivan county - but ever since, I am alone, for I have no family or home. A worthless knife-ear, _dagger _, as all have called me. I don't know… I can… bring one's desire - one's innermost secrets to… _emerge_. You… You, my master… I can feel it… You are alone, too", Enri lifted her eyes as a tear ran down her slender face.

Even though Bethany was part of an entourage and even had family here in Kirkwall, it was clear that she was truly alone due to her nature of being an apostate mage; an aspect that has brought her family into trouble many times ever since her childhood. Bethany had hidden her innermost struggle and concern well from her beloved sister, Hawke, and even her dear mother.

"You are right, Enri", the Fereldan suddenly said, "I _am_ alone. That I am a mage is no secret to my friends and family here in Kirkwall, but my existence is a burden that I have brought to all who know me."

The elf's thumb smeared the rest of the blood.

"You… You have saved my life… I wish to thank you… _master._"

Before the Fereldan responded, the elf had guided the hand closer to her mouth. The small cut then burned as the tongue of the timid being licked the rest of the red. A slithering feeling began to occur, slowly moving from the palm to the wrists and beyond.

"Wh-What are you doing? S-Stop… that…"

It was unexplainable, but the human found no reason for her deeper breaths.

Enri lifted her face; her eyes were no longer deep blue but shimmered a dark green sting through in the surrounding darkness, "_Master_… I can sense your solitude. It - It hurts me to see you like this", her soft voice explained, "I can feel your urge. You… You are _untouched_… _Neither by a man… a woman… or yourself_."

"What do you mean?"

But the elf need not to answer as her eyes could even sense the her cheek's blushing even in this darkness.

"W-What are you doing to me…?", Bethany asked with a shaky voice and once again attempt to crawl away.

For some reason, Bethany's body did not fully respond to her will. The Fereldan crawled slowly backwards by her elbows, gaining only minimal distance to the elf before the back of her head met with the wall. Enri hesitated but tilted her head slightly to the side.

"Please, serah… I know you fear me as much as I do humans… but I implore you to have no fear. Y-You… saved me. I only wish to give you a worthy reward for saving my worthless being, _master_…", Enri explained and began to crawl towards the Fereldan until she was close enough.

The Fereldan's back was against the wall and while she did sense fear deep within her stomach, she did not resist defensively. Enri stopped when they were knee-to-knee and straightened her back at first.

"_I only exist to serve… serah…_"

But Bethany suddenly became resistible and shook her head, "We are both females, Enri - If I should ever find what is true love, then that shall be with a man."

"Something unifies us beyond that, serah… We are both _alone _in this dreadful world - both accursed with magic_._ I only wish to sacrifice a gift that is part of my _nature_… But serah… I… I feel an affection towards you. You have saved me from a dreadful fate. The world sees me as a monster - a dagger - a knife-ear and yet… You see me as a living being with feelings."

"I will never understand why we humans treat you like this, Enri..."

"Y-You have saved me and I am to be yours, serah… I'd never intend to bring you discomfort… I know the humans value intimacy…", Enri turned her head away again and covered her ears, "Th-These ears - Everybody hates them."

Enri suddenly felt that warm hand that touched her covered shoulder. She pressed head against the sorrow affection of the human who sat before her.

"S-Serah… am I a monster?"

"N-No. I would never dare say you are a monster."

Faint joy appeared on the elf's face as she passionately massaged the Fereldan's hand. She felt the hesitation of the human but for the first time, her counterpart did not pull it away. Enri felt how much the Fereldan sorrowed about the truth of human's hatred about elves. Their apathy struck this elf's psyche deeply.

"Is it truly your word, serah?", the dark green eyes shimmered in the darkness yet again.

Bethany paralyzed as the elf suddenly began to loosen the bands that held her clothes together.

- **A Fereldan's intimacy… A slave's reward** -

The Fereldan did not know what to say or do as she witnessed the elf removing the shreds of clothing that covered her body. It was unclear whether it was sheer embarrassment or awe that held her at her place, Bethany simply could not move; for now she stared upon a fragile elf who was now truly enveloped by the cold air and darkness of the cellar.

With each bypassing seconds, Bethany could sense the deep presence of magic emitting from Enri's body. It was as if this elf had been suppressing her innermost secrets until she discovered her human savior truly possessed an affinity to magic.

Yet, Bethany could not explain why her mind and body was responding in such manner. Even though Enri had revealed that she was able to project or reveal one's desires, the Fereldan could not grasp the truth as to why she felt such an urge. Even with Enri's aspects of the forbidden _blood magic_ affinity, Bethany's psyche simply could not withstand the urge… the temptation… the _curiosity_ hidden deep within the heart of this pitiable elf.

At first, Enri crossed her arms whilst placing her palms upon upon the small mounds of her chest. She felt fear to present herself openly and lowered her view. The elf soon began to sense that this was perhaps a bad attempt of asking her counterpart for a truthful opinion.

Bethany discovered the truth that was hidden under the drapes of sown rags… The elf must have suffered under ages of famine and abuse. What the Fereldan at first thought to be tattoos were large fields of what once used to be bruises. The single irregularities upon her ribs revealed gave her the truth that the dreaded sadists had overdone their mistreatments several times.

Despite being a young lady, her body had not developed much. The numbers of small valley upon the rib roughly revealed how much she had hungered. Something kept poking between the ribs amidst the elf's left side of her chest. Bethany simply could not believe her eyes. Enri's hip bones were visible, yet wide enough to prove that she was a somewhat matured lady. This was likely the reason why she was abused by lustful and sadistic hands. The lithe being began to tremble.

The two silenced the moment they heard a distant clapping sound. Bethany instantly grabbed the head of the elf and pulled it closer. Judging the sequence of the claps, the elf noted that it was a horse walking upon the streets- probably a stray one as her perception could head the irregular horse steps. The elf also heard deep thuds coming from the body of the Fereldan. They were safe after all, allowing Bethany to push the elf away again. However, the Fereldan could not remove her eyes from those of Enri.

Suddenly sensing an inner urge, Bethany leaned forward, embracing the poor elf to share the warmth and sooth her sorrows.

Bethany could not hide her deepest regret and pity for the elf. Enri's body was so lithe… Her skin was like satin; silky, yet cold as the body began to tremble. The elf urged herself even closer against the body of the greater human she feared and adored at the same time. Enri moaned lightly, hinting how much the sorrowful embrace pressured upon these old memories. The elf could feel how her proximity was hurting the human as well.

"E-Enri… Your body - How could these... these _monsters_?", the shaky voice of the Fereldan whispered as a tear fell upon the shoulder of the elf, "These monsters have mistreated you. I can feel it - I can hear it as I touch you here and now. How can you - How can you live in such a world of these monsters, _the humans_, that are like me? I-I am a **beast**… just like them, and yet you let me embrace you. W-Why?"

Bethany tightened her embrace. It was the first time ever for Enri to feel a human so close that did not attempt to breach into her physically. The human felt so differently, so unusually… Like a surreal dream. Their chests were close together.

"N-No, no, no - I have been very disobedient! I deserve punishment! My people must have done something wrong - I am sure of it, serah. P-Perhaps with my servitude, I can… repay for our sins -", Enri stammered," I only wish to serve… A-And as of now… I can sense your pain… Y-Your sorrows for my soul. You share your body's warmth, Master. You accept me despite my pitiful flaws. You touch me even though I am tainted by _blood magic_."

Seconds of silence passed by… when the Fereldan felt warm pressure upon the side of her neck. The embrace of the elf tightened as she pressed lips firmly against Bethany's skin. The Fereldan wanted to stop this, but she simply did not find the courage to break the embrace. Even more, she began to feel warmth deep within her stomach. The bandaged wounds slowly began to pulse and burn. Neither Enri could hide her affection, nor could the human stop the tears from flowing. Their heads separated from each other until their eyes met. Enri's eyes were like pure emeralds amidst the sea of darkness that surrounded them, mesmerizing the very heart and soul of the Fereldan who deeply sorrowed for the elf.

"S-Serah… Master… I sense the rends upon your body. Pl-Please… share your pain. Allow me to be part of your agony… Open yourself to me, serah… Use me…"

Before another thought left her mind, the elf suddenly placed her lips against the bridge of Bethany's nose just between her eyes. Despite this frail person being a female, her caring kiss was very intimate one - but it was an intimate gesture that was between elves. Although it was an utmost awkward kiss for the human, she truly felt how much this elf admired her.

Ever since Bethany had spoken with a Rivaini woman known as Isabela, she discovered that the mere possibility of two women bonding with each other did exist and that it was nothing to be ashamed about. One may find it wrong but love was something that nobody could explain; whether it were something emotional, something even from the the Fade or simply a word - the truth spoke that love could bond even the most opposites of beings.

Bethany suddenly grasped the boney shoulders of the elf and urged her away. Enri immediately froze as she felt the firmness of the grip pressing her bruised skin. The frail elf was certain that she had done something wrong as she now fretfully gazed into the Fereldan's firm face.

Enri held her breath as she became frightened. The certainty was as pure as a diamond: Enri recognized the apathy in the black eyes of the Fereldan. Whether it was her affinity to blood magic or being an elf, it did not matter. The affection of the Fereldan was swept away by the cool air that had slipped through the accessible window.

Suddenly, Bethany's head shot forward, linking with the small lips she never dared to bond with; tightly embracing the body of the frail elf. The embrace was so powerful that there was a moment where Bethany became worried her arms would snap bones like twigs… Yet, she no longer had control over her emotions or her body.

Enri's lips were small and luscious like perfect slices of orange, pressed upon with care. The eyes of the elf were wide open at first. Although she knew how the human's shared their love and how aggressive the sadists had treated her, it was the first time she felt such an intense sensation throughout her body.

Bethany could even sense the fear of the elf, manifested by the bloom of the invisible magical signature tickling her skin. The Fereldan's act was so sudden that she even felt the elf's little heart skip. It was an act that not even Bethany could explain herself. It was both an utter urge and crave. She could no longer control herself.

"S-Serah… I *mmmgh*", the head of the Fereldan once again responded instinctively, suffocating the voice of the elf with another short kiss.

The warm breath of the Fereldan blew against her face, "You're not a monster", their foreheads met, "I… I…"

Bethany paused. _This being was a lady. Yet would the Maker ever question the joining of two of his female creations_?

"I wish to soothe your pains… Master", Enri said and nervously raised her hands until they paused at the neck of the Fereldan.

Finally gaining courage, Enri placed her palms at the base of the Fereldan's neck and then began a venture downwards. There were unusual sensations tingling upon her skin… burning pulses that flew from the center of the Fereldan's body to the limbs. Each pulse teased the spots of cuts and large bruises the human suffered from. The liberated slave was feeling pain emitting from the Fereldan's body.

Enri looked down when she noticed the elegant chainmail beneath Bethany's bust.

"This chainmail was a present of my deceased father, Enri. It saved my life this night", Bethany quietly explained as her fingers unsnapped the straps of the thin chainmail, her utility belt and leggings from the side.

The chainmail sung its chime as it slipped from her stomach to their knees. Bethany leaned her back against the wall as she sat upon her legs while being knee-to-knee with the elf whose thumbs ran across her collar bones. The elf appeared to be enthralled of Bethany's body.

When the small hands fell again and reached the laces at the bust of the Fereldan, the elf pinched each of her thumbs with the base knuckles of her index finger; tightly pulling away from the center whilst opening the elegant knot of the Fereldan's attire. After her hands returned to the edge of the open attire, Enri's little fingers clasped around the fabrics, feeling the flesh of the Fereldan's bust as they moved in. After the gentle pull, the small metallic ring plugs of the attire began to snap open. One by one, they opened with a faint snap, exposing the skin of the human's chest. Bethany's arms were still within the sleeves of the attire.

Bethany's exposed bust, though notably larger than the elf's puny chest, was not as massive as Enri had imagined. When the tight tunic no longer held the fleshy orbs together, the cleavage vanished as the two moved apart from each other.

Enri slowly turned around and placed her back upon the two swells; expanding towards the outside as she leaned further back. The elf's buttocks were now upon the lap of Fereldan. A strange feeling swarmed within her stomach as she closed her eyes.

"Master… serah… Please, touch me. I-I feel so _cold_."

When the elf tilted her head to the side and leaned it backwards, the long ear moved in front of Bethany's mouth. The soft skin of the pointy ear was cold. The Fereldan's lips moved against it, kissing its gentle root while sharing the warmth she wished to share. Bethany felt how the small being squeezed herself together. It tickled the elf, but she also felt through her lips that ear was getting colder. The nimble frame was merely absorbing the heat from the human. Slowly but surely, Bethany began to sense a gentle tremble from the elf.

Unlike the elf, Bethany could feel an inner heat building up in her own body. She had no real explanation for why this was happening. Somewhere, it must have been the elf's blood magic; the mere proximity of the two bodies that caused an ongoing affect between the two.

Willing to share the rising warmth in her body, Bethany lowered her arms until her hands were upon the elf's chilled hips. The human felt her fingers picking up a substance as it slid upon the cold skin. Strangely, the elf's entire body was flood by a silky film of cold sweat and dirt.

It never seized to frighten the Fereldan how much this poor being had suffered. Enri was an elvhen lady who was possibly even slightly older than the human herself, yet her nimble body barely revealed this. The elf was unbelievably light and her build was so lean that the tight skin could not hide the being's skeletal frame. Bethany felt two notably bones poking into her palms… The pelvis was formed slightly different than that of the humans.

Another warm tear fell upon the elf's shoulder.

Bethany could not suppress her emotions for this poor being. The liberated slave was like the many elves she had seen in her life; forced to live what human's called _an acceptable and formidable life_ in the alienages of towns and greater cities… living a _life_ that incorporated a daily struggle for food and a piece of respect. Famine had left their marks on this being. The Fereldan could read it as her hand inched upwards upon the elf's body.

Feeling the irregular structure beneath the skin, Bethany could feel how much this being suffered. Certain ribs were irregular as her hand felt the structure of the cage, easily hinting that they had been broken many a times. The ribcage rose and fell at a slightly faster rate than the Fereldan's. But nothing was more frightening than the famine this elf had gone through. Bethany's hand moved upwards until it felt a puny thump rapidly tapping into her right palm.

The elf's chest was so lean that her nervous little heart even rocked with the cage; so thin she was. Bethany felt barely sensible marks, hinting that somebody, perhaps even the sadists, had clutched it when they _took advantage of her servitude_. It was impossible for the Fereldan to guess if the arousal was the cause for her cooling body as her lean build, the exhaustion and the possible lack of nutrients, and even the flow of _blood magic_ could be explanations for this agitated symbol of life. Bethany could feel its frantic urge for warmth. The entire ribcage was expanding and shrinking with each hasted breath.

The Fereldan folded her arms, crossing them across the chest of the elf. Her hands fell upon the cold yet soft peaks. The elf's breasts were small; barely able for one to call it a handful. The pulsing became stronger thuds as Bethany instinctively motioned her hand upon the peaks of the elf's breasts. Lastly, the Fereldan leaned her head so she could return the kiss upon Enri's exposed neck.

Bethany's mind was simply bewildered by what she was doing. She was exploring the body of a lady and not that of a loving man. So many questions and concerns swarmed her mind and yet she could not explain why she was doing this. Was this what her sister Hawke felt when she joined with the Rivaini lady that had vanished out of her life? Would the Maker punish her for this? She began to understand that this was not a sin and yet she could feel how her heart and soul was being plagued.

Enri was freezing. Bethany could feel it as the lithe lady on her lap trembled. She could no longer control her deep pity for the elf. She kept passionately kissing from the shoulder upwards until her lips once again joined with Enri's lips. The elf suddenly opened her mouth and in an instant, Bethany felt something slithering right into her mouth.

The human woke up from the mesmerizing arousal and blushed like never before. Unknown to the elf, the human's cheeks were flushed like peaches.

_S-She slipped her tongue into my mouth!_

Although shame struck the Fereldan's mind, she began to understand that it did not repel it. While the sense of deep sin and shame overwhelmed her for a blink of an eye, something else glowed deep within Bethany's soul. It was an overwhelming sensation.

The elf cowered deeper with grief into the angelic arms, "S-Serah… I did not mean to- *mmmhgh*!"

This time, it was the young Fereldan whose tongue darted into the small mouth of elven slave. Bethany's hands began to motion faster upon the elf's cold chest, sensing how she responded with greater desires. Even Bethany could no longer control herself for now her mind craved for more of this pitiful, sweet being; craving to explore the depths of her shattered soul. Enri hummed passionately for long seconds.

The moments to come were full of passionate cycles and exchanges between the two. The wavy hair frequently swept upon Enri's shoulders and face. Her ears bent each time she moved her head from side to side.

Suddenly, Bethany felt something down below. It was not her imagination but reality and physical. Something was slithering to the very apex of her legs. Despite the thick fabrics, she felt something poking this intimate region.

Although this poking upon this protected region of Bethany's body brought a deep sense of exposing embarrassment and shame, her mind did not perceive this as something unpleasant. On the contrary, Bethany's body responded with unusual movements. The Fereldan's toes curled within her boots and her legs began to move around; the thighs squeezing the elven frame that now sat upon base of her abdomen.

Even though there was an urge to stop the elf's search for this very intimate zone, Bethany did not act… She wanted to explore deeper into the depth these unknown emotions. Her legs unconsciously sprouted her legs wider.

Enri's right hand soon found an entry, slipping between fabric and the very slope to the human's femininity. The elf was still amazed of how large the body of the human was compared to her puny self. Yet, her nimble and flexible hand found it easy to slip between fabric and skin. At first, Enri felt a thin patch of hair; something that amused her for a split second as she always found it amusing how humans had hair upon their sexuality.

However, this did not stop her hand's venture until it found the entrance to Bethany's moist femininity. Her fingers soon curled in and began to skillfully massage the lips and world within. The elf knew what to do. It was obvious now that she not only had pleasured cruel men and herself during solitude… but possibly also sadistic women that were probably as hideous as, if not even, Knight-Commander Meredith herself.

Saliva spilled from the side of their joined mouths. Now it was the human who was moaning much louder than herself. Exploring this human's reactions was intriguing. She was not like the other humans. Even more, it was the fluctuations of invisible magic emitting from the Fereldan's body and twisting with her own _blood magic_ that bewildered this elf.

The Fereldan motioned and rocked back and forth, almost uncontrollably. Enri could feel how the wild core in Bethany's chest hammered against her thin back. Irregular hot gushes of exhales slipped past her cold neck. But then, now it was Enri who felt an unexpected touch down below… It was the Fereldan's smooth hand that touched and entered the small realm of her womanhood.

Bethany discovered that the elf's intimate mound was much smaller, smoother and differently formed than her own. Only her index and middle finger could slip into the tight depths while her thumb massaged the roof that was clear of pubic hair.

Unlike Bethany's womanhood, the elf's most tender flesh was not as moist, easily heard as the elf gave a deep sighs of delight but also exclaims of what Bethany could only perceive as both pain and pleasure. Suddenly, one of the wooden planks moved fell to the side, while another snapped. More saliva oozed when their tongues joined once more. Magic twisted and united within their bodies and deep below; only heartbeats away from the ultimate climax.

Something shook her shoulder. Deep exhaustion ensnared her body as she woke up. She found herself resting on her stomach upon a very hard and somewhat irregular surface.

"Bethany… Wake up", a deep familiar voice said.

"_Mmmhh_…"

The Fereldan lifted her torso slightly and felt her face, sensing the dents made by the panels she had rested upon. The messy rag upon the joke of that was a bed had not helped at all. When she finally turned around, she spotted a bulky figure kneeling down at her side. Her surroundings was much brighter than before. The moment she insisted to support her torso by the elbow and turned herself over, she suddenly felt a thin metallic fabric slipping from her chest, soon to have cool air swooping by.

"Wow… Smaller than I thought!", the man's voice said as the breath of sweet alcohol and the leather stung her nose.

Bethany's mouth fell open when she discovered the bulky dwarf hovering above her. She looked down and discovered her chest merely exposed to the open air. The chainmail that apparently was covering her had slipped away. The dwarf scratched his exposed hairy chest.

"Heh. First Hawke - Now you. Told you I'd get a chance, Bethy. _Now I've seen everything_", Varric said, "Anyhow… I'm glad I found you, Little One. Here."

The dwarf grabbed the chainmail and covered her up again in the similar fashion how it was upon her before.

"H-How dare you look at me like this? Have you no shame, dwarf?"

"Uh. No."

"Why you… Maker's curse -", she mumbled, but then loosened her angered face, "_Thank you_…"

"Now that's the Little One I know."

"Wh-What are you doing here, V-Varric?"

The dwarf looked over at his sophisticated crossbow that rested against the wall for a short moment.

"I heard the entourage got in a mess last night. When I once had the chance to speak with the dwarf our friends worked for, I discovered long before that he was… up to some shady things. You know, Beth, we dwarfs can smell deception - Or ale, we tend to be confused between the two easily", he explained, "Unfortunately, I was not able to warn our friends of that dreaded dwarf since I was not around at that time. The good news is that your sisters and the others survived. They did take some hits, though… They told me you were too injured to fight on and that you were supposed to flee. Pardon my indulgence, Bethany, but you look fine to me."

Bethany looked at her arm and shortly moved around, noticing that her body was practically free of bruises and cuts. Only thin pinkish marks remained.

"H-How did you find me?"

"Well… This hideout was one of the few safe locations we used to use a long time ago, Little Hawke. Remember? Your sister told me to search you."

"O-Oh… But she is all right, or not?"

"Like I said, she took hits, but she's a very tough girl, eh. Now, would you mind explaining me why you're without clothes - I mean, hey, it's not like I'm complaining. I know this inn lacks comfort, 'serah', but I think we still have enough rags to get over a cold night. Unless this is some sort of _magic-ritual thing_ requiring you to be all in the Maker's birthday costume…"

"N-None of your business but - *egad* Varric - There was an elf with me here! A female elf slave we rescued. I fled with her to this hideout… An unmarked elven female - very dirty, with a very raggedy sack as an attire. She had no tattoos, not even the one of Kirkwall. She truly was from a different country. Wh-Where, where is she?"

"No. I would have noticed such a girl, trust me. There was no elf around here, Bethany. I did not see any down here. And, well, it's the morning. Lowtown has elves walking about doing their business. You know that."

The Fereldan suddenly held her breath before another word left his mouth, sensing something at the forehead of the dwarf… Invisible for the eye and yet she sensed an illusionary seal… infused by _blood magic_. Bethany lowered her head.

_Enri was gone… _

Now she understood how Hawke felt when Isabela vanished…

_Enri was gone… Perhaps for good…_

**- The End -**


End file.
